Stay Sensual
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Sequel to "Start Sensual". Bryan and Queen trying to raise their children. Key word: Trying! Queen unexpectedly goes into labour while they're trying to agree on babies names. Complications in the delivery room have Bryan not knowing if Queen and their youngest daughter will pull through.
1. Names

Well.. I had a sudden inspiration to make a sequil for Start Sensual... But then half way through a one-shot... I got an idea of making this into a story with four or five chapters...

So here it is... Byran and Queen trying to raise their thirplets through the first few years of their lives... without messing up their poor children. This chapter is for lamanth... because she's amazing and totally loves this pairing... lol

Set four months after Start Sensual... Enjoy!

* * *

The weather was so chilly that day... But, when had there ever been a day in Russia when it wasn't cold?

'Damn I hate snow...' The words just kind of slipped out. She hadn't even realized she's said them until he glared daggers at her, and then turned back to whatever it was he was doing. Like she ever really paid attention to little things like that. Subconsciously she rubbed her large stomach. _Any day now..._ 'That's beside the point.' She murmured again, completely ignoring his glares.

'Shut up Queen.' He hissed. She snorted in return and uncrossed her stiff legs. Why had she agreed to move to Moscow in the first place? Oh yeah... Her children's father was here... And the stubborn fool wouldn't leave his homeland!! Damn Russians and their damn sense of pride...

'I'll talk all I want to Bryan.' She snapped, squeezing the tension ball her brother had given her. 'I'm the one with the swolen feet, sore back, stiff legs, and beachball stomach!'

'And I'm the one who has to put up with them...' He retorted, tossing his pen aside.

Queen gave him a sour little smirk and spat back. 'Should have thought of that before you knocked me up smartass!'

'I didn't hear you complaining at the time.'

'You either.'

'Why couldn't your tongue have swolen instead of your feet?'

'Screw off.'

'Make me.' Bryan retorted without thinking.

She glared daggers in his direction. '...'

'... I take it back...' He muttered after a few moments of awkward silence.

'Good.' She smirked. She had him whipped, weither he wanted to admit it or not.

Another few minutes passed. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Bryan sat silently at the table, waiting for her to speek. She simply tossed her tension ball in the air to amuse herself. Nothing happened.

'Well?' She finally broken the mood.

'Well what?'

'What're we going to name them?'

He was expecting as much. She always changed the topic after a squabble. Still, he played stupid, just to tick her off. '...Name what?' Queen glared at him and waved one slender hand across her stomach. 'Oh... _those_.'

'Yes _those_...' She mocked him in a snarly voice and sat up with some diffuculty. 'Our kids! Now get your ass over here so we can figure this out.'

'Just name them all Bob and get it over with.' He retorted, flipping a page in the book on the table.

'I'm not naming my daughters Bob!'

He was on his feet before the last word left her mouth. _'Daughter__**s**_?!' He barked, putting extra emphases on the 'S'.

'Yes, daughter**s**.' Queen smirked, loving the reaction she got from him. Apparently he wanted sons. 'As in _more-than-one_!'

'There not all girls.' Byran snapped. 'The can't be!'

'You don't know that!' She answered in a sing-song voice. 'They could be!'

_God, that does NOT suit her..._ He glared at her through slited eyes. _Hormonal brat..._ She returned his gaze boldly. He never did have the power to faze her. _Sexy hormonal brat..._ He shook his head. _Don't go there... Don't go there!!_

'You're the one that wanted to keep them remember?' She reminded him.

'I didn't want three _mini yous_ running around.' He snarled.

She raised a brow. _'Mini **mes**_?'

'Yes! Mini yous! Three evil little Princesses!'

Her responce sounded like something between a snort and a snicker. 'You should've pick your partner with more care then.'

'Same could be said for you.'

The amusement left her voice. 'Sit.'

Blowing pale bangs from his face, he flopped down by her feet. 'What?'

'How about Dutchess.' She smirked, refering to the names again.

'You'd better be kidding.'

'That was my mother's name.' She growled angrily.

Bryan snorted. 'Explains your weird name.'

'Teme.' She hissed.

'Baka.' He shot back.

'Jackass.'

'Brat.'

'Pasty Shithead.'

'If you're so hung-up on royal names what about Lady?'

'It's a kid not a mutt!'

'Well you shot down Bob!'

'Because it's the most bland, common, ugly name possible!'

'Then Susan.'

'No.'

'Emily?'

'No way...'

'Sam.'

'No.'

'Fred.'

'No.'

'Dylan.'

'Don't think so.'

'Hilary.'

She started at him blankly. 'You'd better be kidding...'

'This is getting us nowhere!'

'Your point?'

'These poor kids are screwed...' He commented, patting her swolen stomach.

'No shit Serlock!' She swatted his hand away. 'I told you that from square one!'

'You enjoy being right, don't you?' He folded his arms across his chest and leand back.

A smirk flickered across her lips. 'Not really...' She started, standing up with some difficulty. 'I just like you being wrong.'

Byran decided to let that one side... 'I thought you wanted to pick names.'

'Stup up!' She exclaimed, and stomped towards the kitchen.

'Impossible woman...' He muttered bitterly, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Queen kicked one of the kitchen chairs as she passed. 'What'd the chair ever do to you?'

The dark haired woman let out a furious shriek and yanked the fridge door open. Bryan smirked at her actions as she rummaged around in the fridge. _Probably looking for another weird craving concoction... _He guessed.

His smirked grew quickly into a deep, furious scowel when he say what she had in her hands. Queen kicked the door shut with her foot. Her arms were full of beer cans. Byran all but jumped from the sofa and lundged at her.

Acting quickly, she flung them in his direction.

The first few missed, but the fourth hit it's mark... right in the middle of his face. Bryan stumbled backwards, caught his foot on a chair leg, and toppled to the ground. The can fell into his lap. He clutched his bruised nose in disbelief. She's just _hit him_... with a _beer can_! 'You bitch!' He hissed, stumbling back to his feet. 'What the hell was that for?!'

'For being a shithead! What else?!' Queen screamed, only to clutch her stomach when the babies kicked terribly hard. 'FUCK!' She clutched her stomach with both hands, sinking to her knees.

He was next to her in an instanted, lefting her into his arms, and carrying her to the couch. She kicked, thrashing against him the entire short trip. 'But me down!' She screeched, only to hiss when pain shot through her lower back, and ribs. 'Byran...'

'What?!' He glared down at her pale face. She stared back him with a dazed look in her eyes. 'My water just broke...'

* * *

Cliffy! YAY LOL Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter... it's been a long time coming...

Sorry for the wait on that sequil... BUT ITS UP!! FINALLY! And I just noticed... but they never actually did decided on one name... let alone three lol!

Dong-Chun-Mei


	2. Birth

Well.. I had a sudden inspiration to make a sequil for Start Sensual... But then half way through a one-shot... I got an idea of making this into a story with four or five chapters...

So here it is... Queen giving birth to the triplets... and complication. This chapter is for **Lamanth**... because she's amazing and totally loves this pairing... lol

Set four months after Start Sensual... Enjoy!

* * *

If it was any other man, they probably would've been in a blind panic right about now. But Bryan wasn't just any other man, and for once, Queen was thankful for that. The black-haired firecracker bucked off the sofa when the pain from another contraction shot through her back. A scream ripped from her throat. These babies were coming, wheither they were ready or not!

'A blizzard hit in Moscow.' Byran ran a hand through his pale hair in frustration, the cell phone still cradled on his shoulder. 'They're having trouble getting an ambulance here. The doctor is going to talk me through the birthing if the abulance doesn't get here in time.'

'The hell they are!' Queen yelled, trying to force herself to sit.

'We don't have a choice.' Byran argued, pushing her back down. 'I've already got water boiling.'

She glared up at him, then yanked the phone from his shoulder. 'I better not loose these kids!' She screamed at the doctor on the other end.

'I can't understand you ma'am.' The doctor calmly answered in Russian.

Another contraction hit, and Queen almost crushed his cell phone. 'BYRAN!' She cried out in pain.

Said man stumbled into the room carrying a load of quilts, towels, and pillows. 'No time to move you to the bedroom.'

'I kind of... figured that out...' She panted. 'The contractions... are getting... closer together!'

Bryan let off a string of curses, tossed his load on the floor, and grabbed back his cell before she distroyed it. Holding the phone with his shoulderoce again, he set to work quickly laying out the quilts on the rug, stacking the pillows, and piling the towels. All the while, the doctor's voice bussed like an annoying fly in his ear, irritating him to no end.

She watched him move about, trying not to move around to much. The more she moved, the more it hurt. 'THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M DOING THIS WITHOUT DRUGS!'

'Quit being so dramatic.' Byran narrowly avoided a blow to the head. If her aim was that bad, she truely must be in a lot of pain.

'Next time you decided to keep triplets, you're the one giving birth!!'

'That's physically impossible.' He quirked.

She glared at him darkly as he lifted her from the sofa, and laid her gently onto the make-shift bed. 'Do you think I fucking care right now?!'

He opened his mouth to answer but snapped it quickly shut when she screamed in agony, and gasped for breath. Her eyes glazed over as a bolt of pain shot up her spine. 'B-Bryan...' She managed, then everything went black.

* * *

'...Hear me? Ms. Royal? Can you hear me?' The first thing that crossed Queen's mind was that Russian accent was grinding her nerves already. The second was that she count feel her legs. Heck... She couldn't feel anything from her breasts down, everything was tingling, and numb. The dark-haired woman's eyed snapped open, only to meet Bryan's steely glared.

His strong grip, which she'd only just noticed as well, tightened painfully around her hand. 'Don't ever do that again.' He hissed furiously.

She blinked, still slightly dazed. 'Do what?' Then it hit her... She was in labour.

'You fainted Ms. Royal.' The same annoying voice from before rang in. 'You're in the delivery room now, the ambulance made it before you gave birth.'

Queen glared at the nurse on her right, then looked up at Byran. 'I can't feel anything.'

'They froze you to lessen the pain.' He explained.

Queen only nodded, her brows knitted together in concentration. The doctor had just motioned for her to push. After a short time, Queen's face was so covered with prespiration, her short hair was plastered to her temple and cheeks. She was getting tired fast, and still no little bundle of torture has graced them with its presence yet, let alone three of them! The pain may have been dulled, but it still killed. If she was any less of a woman, she would've been crying from the pure force of it. Instead, she squeezed his hand, and bit her lip, wishing the damn kids would be born already so she could get this over with.

Byran stayed by her side the entire time, even after she almost broke his hand when the first baby finally decided it wanted to come into the world. He did as the nurses instructed him, pushing down on her stomach right above her navel to help with the contractions, and she whispered with murderious intent. 'I'm going to kill you.' Then refused to say anything else.

Finally, at five twenty-eight in the morning, a sharp cry rang throughout the delivery room. Panting, Queen stared at the tiny creature the doctor's strong, but gentle hold. He said something in Russian she couldn't understand. 'What?' She asked, still not quite able to believe that little human had come from inside her.

'A girl.' The nurse translated.

Exhausted, but smug, Queen turned to Bryan. 'Told you we'd have a girl...'

'I know.' He whispered with his eyes trained on their daughter. 'She small, scrawy, and-'

If she had even the smallest amount of energy left, she would've smacked him. 'Shut up!'

'She's beautiful.' He finished. The doctor handed the baby to one of the two nurses, just as another round of contractions started.

'It will be quicker now.' The nurse with the annoying voice explained, showing Bryan were to push on her stomach again. 'It always is after the first one. Like the others don't want to be seperated from their sibling long.'

Queen snorted, pushing herself up slightly on the pillows. A strong contraction racketed her body. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming, and drew blood. Bryan bushed her bangs off her temple with his free hand. 'Hold on.'

She only nodded again, her face whiter than a sheet. She was shaking by the time their second child was born, three minutes after their first. The doctor held the baby up for them to see, just like the first.

'A boy!' The annoying nurse exclaimed.

'What do you know?' Bryan smirked, queezing her hand. 'We've got a boy this time...'

Queen simply pressed her smoldering forehead against his bare arm, trying to catch her breath. 'I can't do it Byran...' She managed as the last round of contractions hit her hard. 'Something's... wrong... I can... feel-'

The doctor cut off her words with a sharp order to the nurses. One scurried away as the other came up to Bryan, and all but yanked him from his lover's side. 'I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for a while.'

Confusion and anger settled in his chest. Yanking his arm from her grip, he glared at the nurse. 'Like hell I'm leaving her now!'

'Sir, you have to. The last baby has the embilicolcord wrapped around her neck. We have to preform an emergency c-section if we want to have even the sligest chance of saving Ms. Royal and your baby. You'll only be in the way.' The nurse explained, pushing him slowly towards the door as she did. Byran was too shocked to argue.

Five minutes later, he found himself seated in the waiting room, feeling more helpless now, than he had in his entire life.

* * *

Oh... Cliffy! I bet some of you are ready to kill me right now for leaving it at this... Oh well... I was going to finish it, but I got lazy. This seemed like a good of placeas any to end it off, so I did just that. I hope you all enjoyed and please review.

Dong-Chun-Mei


	3. Daughter

Gasps an update! It mst be the end of the world! OMG! No seriously... I just got hit with inspiration for this... FINALLY! sighs Sorry it took so long to update, but i don't control my muse.

Enjoy...

* * *

Bryan was never one to have patiences. He was more likely to leave someone stranded then wait for them, and excuses only frazzled his nerves even further. But now... Now he had no choice but to wait, for Queen, for the doctors, for news, for everything! It was almost more than he could handle. Almost...

The nurse patted his shoulder before hurrying back into the ICU. Her heels clicked noisily on the white tiled floor, echoing around the empty corridors like the sound of a gong. The sudden urge to take off his own shoe, and fling it at her head gnawed at his insides, but he refrained himself, least someone see. Instead, he stared at the wall opposite him, and jiggled his leg nervously.

The entire room was white, gastly, ghostly white, like cold freshly fallen snow, or Queen's milky skin. He could see her in his mind's eye, splayed out on his bed, all strong, power, and supple curves beneath him; over him, biting and bruising him, with sharp teeth as white as her skin... whiter still, like an abyss. Her short locks were such contrast against her cheeks, against the sheets, wrapped, twisted tightly around his fingers. And her eyes... Oh those brilliant, dark orbs-

Bryan groaned, burying his face in his hands. She was haunting him already! Not just her, a tiny girl as well, with the same pale skin, dark hair, and shockingly sharp eyes. Like a little twin, a little mirror, a little illusion... A little daughter.

He could see her so plainly, that tiny girl, standing before him. She was the picture of her mother, the very woman struggly. Completely surrounded by medial staff, yet completely alone, trying to keep them both all alive. Her, the little mirror girl, the son, the daughter, him... They would all die if Queen did, of that he was sure.

The little mirror stepped forward... An image of his own sluggish mind, his own guilt, and his own worry. Her head angled upwards, those piercing eyes glared at him, and her jaw set in a stubborn line not to different than his own. If he didn't know better, he'd say she looked concerned.

_'Stop it Daddy...!_ _You're being a foolish again...! Momma'll be angry if she sees you being an idiot again...! She's gonna be just fine...!'_

_But what about you?!_ He wanted to scream... at her, at the nothingness that was really there (not this beautiful little echo of his own slipping insanity... no, she wasn't there... never was...), at himself for letting this happen. _What about you?!_ Instead, he shook his head, and she was gone as quickly as she came. Bryan rubbed his eyes, trying to re-adjusting them to the colourless walls.

'Sir?' The sound snapped his already frazzled nerves, making him jump.

'What?!' He snarled, glaring at a young nurse.

'You're eldest sir!' She smiled nervously, slightly taken back by his outburst, and Byran noticed a squirming blundle of pink in her arms. 'She's all cleaned up, and fed, so I thought you may want to see her...'

An unusal fear settled into his gut, as he let her words sink in. His eldest... His kid... This nurse was holding the little pink blob he'd watch Queen give birth to only a short while ago! She leaned over slightly, giving him a clear view of flailing, mitted fists, and a pink capped head.

Shaking, and suddenly more nervous than he'd been in his entire life, Bryan reached out, and tugged the blanket away from the baby's face. A tiny button nose, red, blotchy skin, a mouth set into a firm little pout, and eyes screwed tightly shut against the white world she didn't want to come into... She possessed every aspect of any tipical newborn... But mores importantly, she was okay...

The nurse continued, shifting the tiny girl in her arms. 'You're son is a little under weight, so we're going to keep him in an incubator until he gains about a pound, then we'll move him into the nursary. Other than that, he's healthy, and has quite a set of lungs on him. You can see him after breakfast if you want...'

'Queen...' His voice sounded raspy, as if he hadn't used it in years. 'What about Queen?'

'I'm sorry sir, but there's been no word on Ms. Royal, or the other baby's condition. The doctors are doing everything they can though, they're in good hands.'

Byran nodded stiffly, never being one to quite trust doctors, nor any medical personal in general.

Sensing his withdrawl, the nurse gestured towards the baby in her arms. 'Aren't you going to hold her?'

'No.' He drew his hand away from his daughter.

The nursed seemed quite surpried. 'No, sir?'

'No...' He repeated, all fear, doubt, and pain shot like an arrowhead into his subconscious. He justified his refusal. 'I'll hurt her.'

She nurse smiled knowingly. 'Nonsense!' Was that laughter in her voice?! 'You'll do just fine!'

Before he could protest further, the nurse laid the tiny girl in his arms, and started adjusting them. 'Just support her head, and hold her firmly, but not too tightly. Remember her head, bring your right arm up a little higher. Let her settle into the crook of your arm, she'll be more confortable that way. Don't been so stuff! You've got to relax, or she won't. Keep her head supported, and don't jiggle her too much... There!'

The nurse stepped back, satisfied. Byran glared at her for a moment, then stared down, right into a copy of his own eyes on a foreign face. His daughter eyed him, her dark brows furrowed, apparently not happy with the person holding her. 'You need to relax, or you'll upset her.' The nurse informed him. 'Baby's are very sensitive to their parent's emotions.'

Bryan ignored the nurse and soon found himself in a staring contest with the squirming little lumb who'd stolen his eyes. 'Well... Umm... Nevermind...' The nurse continued, just as the pager on her belt went off. 'Sorry, but I'm needed on the fifth floor, if you have any questions or cocerns, just ask at the reception desk down the hall. The nurse there will be more than happy to assist you.'

This time their was no clicking as the nurse hurried away. He watched her go, trying to hold the wiggling bundle in his arms to the best of his amiture abilities. The baby in question continued to eye him, blinking up at him every few moments. 'What are you staring at, kid?' Bryan muttered down at her.

She scruched up her tiny nose, then close her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep, and Bryan was left with his thoughts to keep him company, yet again. Looking down at his daughter, he leaned back in the chair, resting his head against the wall behind him, tired of thinking...

Soon, he was asleep too.

* * *

When Kai Hiwatari walked into the hospital with his fiancee, carrying their two-year-old son, at his side, the last thing he expected to see was his childhood friend asleep in a waiting room chair with a pink bundle in his arms. Julia smiled at Kai, and jerked her head in Byran's direction. 'I'll go wake him up.' She whispered, transferring their sleeping son into Kai's arms. The blue haired man shifted Gou's head onto his shoulder, holding the little boy with one arm.

Julia quietly crept over to Bryan. Sinking down into the chair beside him, she gently placed a hand on the new father's shoulder, and shook it gently. She felt his body tense as he woke up. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the young woman now seating beside him. 'Hey.' She offered him a smile.

He glanced quickly over at Kai before scowling at her. 'What're you doing here?'

'Queen has me marked down as _'next of kin'_, so the hospital called us.' Julia explained, straightening Byran's arms before he dropped the still sleeping newborn. 'They told us what was happening, and here we are... has there been any word?'

Bryan eyed Kai as his childhood friend took a seat on his left, and settled his sleeping son against his chest. 'No.'

Julia sighed, running a hand though her hair. 'Would you like me to hold her?' She asked, holding her arms out to take the baby girl.

Bryan handed his daughter over without a second's hesitation, and watching as the emerald-eyed woman rocked the infant with such ease and skill. His chest felt tight, and the little nap he'd jut taken did nothing to lighten the dark circles under his eyes. He rubbed his nape, trying to ease the cramp there from the strange angle hed fallen asleep in. leaning forward, he resting his elbows on his knees, and dangled his head. he was a defeated man unsure of what to do with himself.

Kai clasped Byran's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. 'We're here for you.' Julia murmured, then hummed to his daughter when she started fussing. Her tiny face scrunched up like a prune as she began to whimper. 'Ssh, hush little one...' She cooed, rubbing the baby girl's back. 'Do you want me to call anyone else?'

'No.' Byran managed. It was uncomfortable enough with Kai and Julia of them there...

Julia nodded absentmindedly, then kissed his daughter's head as they three of them fell into silence, waiting and hoping for good news.

* * *

XD no news of Queen for this chapter. D8 still hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you'd like to!! whooshes off to her Naruto RPG

dong-chun-mei


End file.
